


Spider Suit

by Aren_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: Asking Peter to wear his spider suit right after he finding out he is spiderman.





	Spider Suit

We stood there in silence strain at each other in shock mouth ajar. You see, Peter Parker a close friend of yours in school just accidentally showed you that he was the friendly neighborhood spiderman by walking, well actually, crawling through the window of his room without checking weather it was empty or not. Which has lead you to this predicament. 

 

“So you’re spiderman?” You said being the first one to break the silence.

 

“What’s? No. Of course not.“ 

 

You rolled your eyes at his bad attempt of concealing the truth, “Peter you’re wearing the spider suit in front of me. Plus you just came in through the window and crawled on the ceiling.”

 

He look down at his suit before quickly grabbing the closes shirt he could reach and wore it over his suit, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

You gave him a blank stare, “Peter I’m not dumb. Wait does May know about this?”

 

“No! Absolutely not!”

 

“You haven’t told her!?”

 

“Of course not. She’d be worried sick about me and- Oh no, you have this look on your face when you have a bad plan brewing and I really don’t like." 

 

"I wanna try the suit.”

 

“Excuse me?” He blinked at you before letting out a small chuckle, “For a moment there I thought you said you wanted to try the suit.”

 

“I did say that”

 

“No,” He pointed at you, “No! Mr. Stark made it specifically for me. I’m not letting you try it.” You smirked at him making your way out the room to find May, “Wait, no!” Peter shot a web at the door closing it shut before you could leave, “Okay, okay, you can try it on." 

 

You smiled at him slowing backing away from the door and walking up to him, "Thank you Petey. You’re so kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
